This invention relates to an apparatus for securing portable computers and the like to a workstation.
With a view to providing greater portability of computers, computers are now offered in a format referred to as laptops. Additionally, various other office devices such as pagers, wireless communication devices, executive organizers, executive assistants and the like, have been miniaturized to facilitate portability away from a fixed workstation to enable the worker to take the devices with the worker to be used in other areas. Often, however, when the worker is not travelling or is expecting to return to the workstation, such portable equipment is left at the workstation on the work surface. When such equipment is left on a workstation work surface, the equipment becomes vulnerable to theft, particularly during periods when the workstation is not occupied such as overnight periods. The reduction in size and the portability of the equipment unfortunately makes the equipment susceptible to relatively easy theft.
As the incidents of theft have increased, attempts have been made to minimize the risk of such theft. In the most simple form, the portable computer equipment can be locked in a drawer. This typically requires disconnecting the equipment from any wiring that may be attached to the equipment when the equipment is being used at the workstation. Accordingly, portable equipment is often not locked in drawers.
Other devices have been created in an attempt to secure the equipment to the workstation without the need of disconnecting the computer and while leaving the equipment on the work surface of the workstation. One popular example is a locking cable which attaches to a portable computer at one end which can be looped around a handle or post at the other end. One difficulty with such systems is that a convenient attachment point 16 often not available in all workstations. Although a table leg or desk drawer handle may offer a point around which a cable may be looped, these locations are not particularly convenient, aesthetically pleasing nor do they typically offer the necessary security. Because of the time to hook up such devices and for other reasons, workers often do not take advantage of such locking systems and thereby leave the equipment at greater risk of theft. Accordingly, there is need for a security system which would be more aesthetically pleasing, and yet provide the requisite security while being relatively easy to use.
The security device in accordance with the invention is adapted for use in association with a workstation having an aperture. The security device comprises a grommet, which is adapted to be received within the aperture, the grommet having a grommet flange portion. The security device also has a lock plate. The security device also has a plurality of lock teeth and at least one pawl adapted to engage the lock teeth. The lock teeth are located on one of the grommet and the lock plate and the pawl is located on the other of the grommet and lock plate. The security device further comprises a cable lock.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there are a plurality of lock teeth located in a plurality of rows. The rows of lock teeth are located on the grommet and the lock plate comprises a plurality of pawls with the pawls arranged so that the pawls interengage with the lock teeth on the grommet.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.